bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CJett92
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User blog comment:Lia Schiffer/399: Deicide/CJett92-20100411180802 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 18:40, April 11, 2010 Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? when you have a chance. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 20:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Clear Template Hey, don't remove the clear template from articles, the template keeps things from spilling over into the next section--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) References I saw your post on Arrancar109's talk page. Yes any page that is not actually part of the chapter is to be taken out of the reference. So mangastream adds one page in their chapter so anything that comes after that page is actually one page earlier so 19 on mangastream is actually 18. Maximum7 does 3 pages so 19 there is actually 16--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:05, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Many users (I can't name all of them off the back) have always ignored MangaStream's cover page. I have done this as well since I found out about the site as well, and it helps for future references as well. Even if MangaStream and Ju-Ni's translations are similar, we still have to correct the page number references afterwards, and it is not always done when Ju-Ni's version comes out. I admit it's not fool-proof since MangaStream sometimes groups a two-page spread as one page (where OneManga and Ju-Ni clarify it's two pages), but it's easier to keep references accurate if we disregard MangaStream's cover page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I see that Godisme spoke to you too. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar You really like no sidebar? I had to deal with that for a few days and it was horrible. I use the sidebar all the time and I need it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The sidebar is a time saver, it keeps me from having to go to or , its all right there. It also lets me see all the new pictures so I can flag any that need to be.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Feature Voting Time is running out to choose January 2011's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Feature Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! Don't forget to register your vote. 22:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Screenshots I think most people just use Prt Screen but I think Tinni uses a program. You might want to ask her as she is the one that usually gets the best shots--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I use Windows Media Player classic. You can download it free from a number of places, so just do a Google search. That player has a "Save Image" function that saves the still on the hard drive. So you pause it in the relevant direction and use the "Save Image" function. Windows Media Player classic works with most video format. However, if the Bleach episode in question is available on AVI format (or mpeg-1, mpeg-2, basically anything but msk), then I like to use VirtualDub. It has a "copy screen to clipboard" function that really good. It also lets me step-through a video frame by frame and so I can get some shots that would be impossible to get otherwise. It's really very good and its free! VirtualDub is also how I export anime gif sequences. But of course I then resize and edit the gifs using another software. So you can't just use VirtualDub to make gifs but it is step 1. Anyway, hope that helps! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) isshin haori yeah sorry about that..I saw it the first time and went nuts thinking i'd solved something...and I forgot that fillers aren't canon anyways http://www.animeseason.com/bleach-episode-304/ if you go here and do the facebook player...part two @ 8:31 you can see the insignia again except now I realized that it had changed to waht looks like the 7th squad insignia ...though it doesn't quite match up...just thought you could post that pic as well and hopefully we'll find out the truth in an actual canon episode. the guy who posted without thinking, XD cazcappy